


A few weeks back in time

by siangjiang



Category: Earthling Cinema, Thug Notes, Wisecrack - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Garyx goes back in time on vacation and runs into Sparky Sweets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well done you for finding this fic. Bet you thought there were no fanfiction for these fandoms, but here it is in all it's cheesy glory. Enjoy.

As soon as time travel became available as a form of vacation for everyday people Garyx was one of the first people to step through the portal. 

Turned out it was a lot harder to change history than everybody had thought, so The Council could see no reason why people shouldn't be allowed to visit their favorite time in history on their favorite planet, for a fee of course.

Being one of the few Earth enthusiasts with enough disposable income to go on a time travel vacation, Garyx was quick to grab the chance. He'd snap a lot of photos, watch as many movies as he could, and bring his findings back and tell everybody about it.

Also, he really really needed a break from Caren.

**********

A hotel had been set up on Earth for time travelers to check into, and as the first person to visit Earth, Garyx was giving the master suite for the price of a normal room.

Not even bothering to unpack, Garyx threw his bags on the bed and excitedly bounced out into Earth's streets.

**********

From all the Earthling movies he had seen, Garyx knew he couldn't just grab a movie and watch it. Things cost money here too, but he had heard rumors that you could borrow movies from libraries for free.

Finding a library turned out to be more difficult than necessary though. Earthlings didn't mark their buildings with easily recognizable icons like on his planet, so eventually he just had to guess and walked into every official looking building he came by until someone finally asked what he was looking for and pointed him in the right direction.

**********

"Yo! Dat's some bug ass eyebrows!"

Garyx turned around and was met by a dark skinned Earthling dressed in streetware. He was about a head shorter than Garyx, but made up for it in muscle mass, and overall stood out quite a bit from all the nerdy looking people surrounding them.

"Uh, thank you?"

"Yo can take it as a compliment, sure" The guy looked at the DVDs in Garyx's arms "What yo doing?"

"Borrowing movies"

"Fo real? You're surrounded by the greatest literature in human history, and yo here borrowing flicks? Fo shame"

"Well..." Garyx said, not sure of what to do "I...can't read"

"Aw man, tragic"

"I mean, I can read. Just not well enough to read a whole book"

"Man, that's some sad shit. Yo be cut off from a whole world of dope stories"

Garyx was about to explain that he could read just fine, just not English, when the man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the back of the library.

"Wha-! Where are you taking me!?"

"Chill homie. I'm just going to broaden yo horizons"

They made it to an area filled with old, dusty books that didn't seem to get much action. Nestled in the middle were two big leather chairs. The man placed Garyx in front of one.

"Sit yo ass down and I'll blow yo mind"

"Um, it's awfully nice of you to want to help me, but I really-"

The guy pulled out a book "Moby Dick. Ever read it?"

"No"

"Then yo in for a real treat" He sat heavily in the other chair and opened the book "I'm Sparky Sweets by the way"

**********

That was how it began. Sparky read the whole book out loud, and Garyx found himself getting into it despite himself.

When the book ended they parted ways, but Sparky promised he'd be at the library the next day too if Garyx wanted him to read some more.

Garyx took him up on the offer, and it wasn't long before they started spending time with each other outside the library too.

**********

Garyx turned away. Sparky was stuffing slice after slice of potatoes that had been cooked in plant fat into his mouth with zero concern for his own modesty. Garyx couldn't decide if he would have preferred they be outside so he could walk away, or if it was better that they were in Sparky's car which offered some small level of privacy.

"MmMG! Yo've got to try these, dawg! Best fries in town!"

Sparky held up one of the potato slices, offering it to Garyx.

"Oh, thank you, but no thanks" 

"What? Yo don't eat no fries? Everybody loves fries!"

"I'm sure they're delicious, but I don't eat in public"

"Say what? What kind of cooped up bullshit is that? Nobody be caring if yo be eating"

"Well, I care so..."

Suddenly he felt the potato against his lips. Horrified he jerked his head back.

"What are you doing!?"

"Just try one. I promise yo'll love it"

Garyx felt his heart beat quicken and a blush creep across his face. Clearly this was of great importance to Sparky for some reason, but Garyx couldn't possibly! Just the thought made him feel dirty! To make it worse, Sparky casually stuffed the potato slice in his own mouth, then dug out a new one from the paper container and held it up to Garyx face. The thing had just touched Garyx's lips and yet Sparky ate it! Garyx was pretty sure that was unheard of, even for humans!

"Yo, seriously, try it"

Okay, he could do it. Humans didn't care. This was nothing to them. It would be like being nude at a nudist beach. As long as nobody he knew were around to se it, it would be okay.

He parted his lips, just a tiny bit, and Sparky immediately pushed the slice into his mouth. Garyx breath hitched. He put a hand in front of his mouth and quickly turned his face away as he bit down on the plant matter.

"See?" Sparky smiled "Great, huh?"

Garyx just nodded, his eyes shut tightly. The feeling was beyond bizarre. His race stopped eating organic matter long ago, so the sensation of something moving around in his mouth, breaking into little, mushy pieces and going down his throat was entirely new and unfamiliar. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"Yo want another one?"

"No, I'm good" Garyx said as he swallowed the last bit with great effort "Too much of a good thing, you know?"

"Pf! Whatever"

**********

Garyx had to admit, even if he didn't like eating boiled plants, the feeling of Sparky pushing something into his mouth had been kind of exciting. It felt so naughty and forbidden, and in public no less! 

He looked around, making sure he was alone in his hotel room, then gently ran a finger over his eyebrow, sending a shiver through his body. 

Testing, he touched a fingertip to his lips. God, he had to be some kind of freak. With some hesitation he pushed it inside, feeling the warm wetness, hard teeth, and his muscular tongue. Everything was so sensitive and slippery in there. Every little movement made the most obscene noises. His finger felt so huge...

He yanked it out. No! He wasn't like that! He was a normal, well adjusted, family father! Not some mouth-fetishist! He was-

Pollen exploded from his eyebrows with a soft poof and he fell back against the bed, twitching from the orgasem.

**********

"Fo real tho, what's with the eyebrows? They real?"

Garyx put a hand on his chest, offended. "Of course they're real! I don't need eyebrow enhancers, thankyouverymuch!"

"Chill homie, just askin" Sparky said bemused, but he couldn't take his eyes off of them "Can I touch one?"

"Wha- Now? Here?" He looked around the library. They were early so he couldn't see or even hear a single soul besides them, but still, eyebrow touching in public? He couldn't recall ever seeing something like that in an Earthling movie. Actually, men didn't usually touch each other much in them. Was Sparky gay?

"Come on man. Just to prove they real"

Garyx swallowed hard, then nodded "Okay, but gently. They're very...sensitive"

Sparky's hand immediately shot out and Garyx quickly pulled his head back "Gently!"

"Arrigt, arrigt, chill" With the softest touch, Sparky pinched Garyx left eyebrow between his fingers and gently tugged. A tiny noise escaped him. Dammit, why didn't he have any self control?

Didn't stop Sparky though. He just gave Garyx a knowing smile and continued stroking the hairs with feather light touches. Knowing? Did Sparky know what he was doing to Garyx? He couldn't possibly...

"They real arrigt" Sparky said thoughtfully, and suddenly he was stroking Garyx right eyebrow too. Garyx gasped and grabbed Sparky's shirt, steadying himself. "Ya like that, huh?" Sparky smiled.

Garyx licked his lips "Y-Yeah..."

"Man, this some gay bullshit" Sparky said quietly, but didn't stop. Instead he added pressure, stroking his thumps over the hairs. Then he put his fingers through the curls at the end, twirling them around. 

Garyx lost all ability for rational thought. He clung to Sparky's clothes, mouth open and eyes shut, chocked moans escaping him. Sparky hushed him.

"Chill boy. The librarians ain't gonna be down with this"

"Sparky I'm-"

Poof. Pollen fell like a fine dust, covering them both. Garyx almost fell to the floor but Sparky grabbed his upper arms. Only when the worst post-orgasmic tremors had subsided did Garyx open his eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't prepared for-"

Sparky's pupils were blown wide open, and he was looking at Garyx like a hungry lion. Specks of pollen had gotten stuck in Sparky's nostrils. 

Oh... 

*********

It was the pollen. Their race used it to excite each other as preparation for actual sexual intercourse, but somehow it was working on Earthlings too? And far more effectively it seemed, judging by the way Sparky couldn't keep his hands off of Garyx. Maybe he still had some pollen on him from the night before when he masturbated? That had to be why Sparky wanted to touch his eyebrows.

"Sparky, I have to tell you that you've been drugged, so to speak. You are not in your right mind. I would advise you to go home and masturbate or get it on with a woman you know and trust" Garyx said, trying to ignore the firm hands on his ass "I know you humans care a great deal about the gender of your sexual partners and you do not strike me as the hot man-on-man action type, so I have to insist-"

"Yo don't know my life" Sparky said, pulling Garyx closer, rubbing their crotches together "Yo wouldn't be my first dude. Now, where's yo place at?"

**********

"Sparky" Garyx yelped as they stumbled through the door to his room "Before we begin, I think it's important that you know I'm not a human"

"Yeah, I figured when dust or whatever exploded from yo eyebrows" Sparky said, already pulling Garyx's clothes off.

"Oh? I must say, you're taking it rather well then"

"Yeah well, I'm pretty horny right now"

**********

The stamina of humans was incredible. Garyx tugged at the bedsheets, moaning into his pillow while Sparky rammed into him. God, the human cock was incredible. So long and thick, slightly bent in just the right way to hit all his g-spots. 

Yet another orgasem crashed through him, making him shake involuntarily and his insides quiver. Sparky gasped and fucked him harder "Damn son! How you cumming so much?"

Garyx couldn't answer. The continues onslaught on his g-spots as he was coming was driving him mad and he could feel his mind going numb. He couldn't take it anymore! He needed a break! He needed-

Suddenly he felt his insides being filled with cum. Sparky kept pounding into him, using Garyx body to milk himself dry, before finally pulling out. He placed an arm on either side of Garyx, looming over him while Garyx shook through his orgasem. 

"Yo okay?" he gasped, and all Garyx could do was nod. He jumped when he felt Sparky's hand on his back, stocking gently. The thug laid down behind Garyx, putting an arm around him. "Don't worry, man. It's cool. I'm here"

Garyx couldn't even the remember the last time he had shaken through an orgasem in someone's arms.

**********

"Open yo mouth" Sparky said.

"Why?"

"Because yo hella weird about it"

"Well, on my planet it's taboo to put things in your mouth, so I'm not being 'hella weird'"

"Fo real? Yo can fuck a stranger, but can't put shit in yo mouth?"

Garyx gave him a disgusted look "Please don't say it like that. Besides, we are not strangers. We talked at the library"

"Well it ain't no taboo here, so Ima help yo get rid of that. Open up"

Garyx thought it over for a minute. Was he being forced into something he didn't want to do? No, not really. He had done a bit of mouth-play alone, and he did it while thinking about Sparky, so why not?

He felt vulnerable when he parted his lips, exposing the insides of his mouth. A dark finger stroked along the sensitive rim and made him shudder. God, he was such a whore, letting an Earthling play with his mouth like this. The finger was pushed deeper, touching his tongue.

"Suck it" Sparky said, a playful smile on his lips.

"Wat?" The question came out muffled which made Garyx's dick jump. It emphasized that he had something in his mouth.

"Suck it real good, like it be the best damn thing in the world"

With some hesitation Garyx formed his lips and tongue around the finger and swallowed. 

"Aw yeah, yo know what to do. Keep going"

The praise went straight to Garyx cock and soon he was sucking with abandon, holding on to Sparky's wrist. He felt like a cheap slut, dirty and with no self respect, and he _loved_ it.

**********

The bed creaked under them as they rocked back and forth on the mattress. Sparky had Garyx lay on his side so he could fuck him while pumping his cock and stroke his eyebrow.

Garyx couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore and felt like a fine tuned instrument being played just right. This wonderful onslaught of pleasure was almost more than he could take and he felt a powerful orgasem dancing at the edge of his body.

"What are you doing!?"

He opened his eyes and saw Caren standing in the door. Her angry, judgmental face sent him over the edge, and he started trashing in Sparky's arms.

**********

Caren was at a loss for words. Her husband was cumming all over the bed while the Earthling was still fucking him with slow, deep thrusts. 

"Oh, so yo _can_ shoot" the Earthling chortled, holding his hand up to study his semen covered fingers. Caren took a step back when he pushed them against Garyx mouth and he eagerly started sucking them clean.

"Oh my god, what has the Earthling turned you into!?"

"Nah girl" the Earthling said "He ain't be hearing nothing when he gets like this"

"How can you still be fucking him when he's in a state like this!? You'll break him!"

"Don't trip, girl. It's cool" As if to prove a point he started rubbing Garyx's eyebrows again, and her husband made the most obscene face, his eyes rolling back into his head and his tongue sticking out while his whole body trembled.

"God..." 

**********

Garyx was till coming down from his orgasem when Sparky finally pulled out.

"What have you done to him?" Caren asked.

"Nothing he didn't like" Sparky smiled, lovingly stroking Garyx thigh "Ain't that right, boy?"

Garyx wasn't all there yet, but he still managed to gasp out "What are you, ah, doing here Caren?"

"Mom is looking after the kids, and I thought it would be good for us to spend some time together. But I see you found someone else to _spend time_ with..."

"Hey hey" Sparky said, getting up from the bed "Ain't no reason why we can't all spend time together"

"What? You can't be serious" Caren said, looking Sparky up and down.

"Oh I am" Sparky smiled. He straightened his back and flexed for her "Yo'll get access to aaaall this if you want, girl. It's all real. I don't juice"

Caren looked him over. Even if she had come to try and salvage her marriage, she had to admit she still didn't want to sleep with Garyx. Not yet at least. But this Earthling had quite the body, and if he could reduce Garyx to such a sorry mess he had to be good.

**********

Even though Sparky was half a head shorter than her his hands felt huge, firm and so much more masculine than her husband's. His arms were wrapped around her from the back and a finger rubbed experienced circles on her clit. His other hand had a firm hold on her breast.

In front of her was Garyx, kneeling on the bed with his mouth open, looking up at her hopefully.

"Come on" Sparky said, nibbling at her ear "Stick em in. Bitch boy loves it"

*********

Garyx licked and sucked at her fingers, wanting to show her how good it could be, and he could feel her rocking them back and forth a bit, effectively fucking his mouth.

God, he had never imagined them to be the kind of couple who'd be into mouth-play. Then another, thicker finger was added. Sparky's. He had two people in his mouth. Sparky added another finger and scissored them, forcing Garyx's mouth wide open. He head Caren gasp quietly.

"So filthy..." she whispered, running her fingers over Garyx's slippery tongue. He let out a needy moan. He wanted to fuck her so bad, but Sparky had his hands all over her. She was his woman right now. All Garyx could do was let himself be mouth-fucked by them both.

"If yo like that, girl" Sparky said "Let me show yo what _my_ mouth can do"

**********

Caren screamed and trashed, only held down by Sparky's powerful arms. His face was buried between her legs, licking her like she was the most delicious dish in the world.

Garyx stroked his cock slowly, mesmerized. He had never seen her like this. He didn't even know she was capable of such pleasure.

Suddenly Sparky pulled his mouth away but quickly replaced it with fingers, his thump rubbing her clit while another disappears into her.

"Yo want the real thing, baby girl?" he asked, and she nodded feverishly.

"Yes! YES! Please!" She cried, her body almost lifting off the bed when he slid his dick into her "God, it's so big!"

"Yeah it is" Sparky chortled.

Garyx couldn't decide if he wanted to fuck Caren or be her, but not wanting to be left out he started sucking at one of her breasts while fondling the other.

"Yeah, suck that titty" Sparky moaned "Show your lady some love while I fuck her properly"

Garyx tried putting a finger I Caren's mouth, but she turned her head away. Okay, she wasn't ready for that yet. Instead he stroked her eyebrow and it was like an electrical current was sent through her. Her whole body tightened up as she came, and Sparky yelped.

"Shiiit!" he gasped and started fucking her harder, but she kicked and tried to close her legs.

"No more! No more!"

Sparky quickly pulled out, allowing her to fold up while the orgasem crashed through her. His dick was still hard and twitching desperately for attention. Like a predator closing in on its prey he turned his eyes to Garyx, grabbed his hair and pushed his face against his cock.

"Suck it" he demanded, and without even thinking Garyx opened his mouth and let Sparky ram his juice covered cock inside "Cover yo teeth with yo lips" 

The face fucking was brutal, and just as Garyx started to wonder if he would ever be allowed to breath again he felt hot cum shoot down his throat. After a few more irregular thrusts Sparky pulled out and sat down heavily on the bed. Garyx coughed, feeling like a throughoutly used mess, tears running down his cheeks. 

A gentle hand stroked his shoulder and neck "Yo okay, man? I went a bit crazy on yo there. Sorry bout that" 

But Garyx just smiled up at him, his face wet, swollen and red "I'm good. Great actually"

**********

Things were slowing down. Sparky lazily fucked Caren from the back, holding her leg up so Garyx could lick at her clit. Her body had already started doing those little jerks, but she hadn't reached a full-blown orgasem yet.

"I didn- I didn't know it could be like this" Her breath hitched "Garyx never even made me come"

"Fo real? How's that even possible? Yo people cum at the drop of a hat" Garyx lifted his head to defend himself, but Sparky grabbed his hair and pushed him back down "No, yo got a lot to make up for" he scolded "Get licking"

**********

They laid quietly in bed together, Sparky in the middle with Garyx and Caren in his arms on either side, their fingers intertwined on his chest. The pollen was finally starting to lose its effect, so for the first time in a while Sparky's cock was completely limp. He had to get some of that on a bottle or something.

Sparky smiled to himself. For aliens from the future they were pretty damn human, apart from the pollen, crazy ass orgasems and bizarre mouth fixation, but they still managed to fulfill one of his favorite fantasies; to give it to a couple of suburban white folks so good they could never see melanin again without cumming in their pants.

This had better become a regular thing.

**********

It became a semi regular thing.


End file.
